Coldblooded
by DiscoSick9
Summary: Hinata and Temari Die because sakura chickens out. now wounded and out of chakra sakura will find her savior and a friend making a oath with a wild wolf and keeping to it until the end. What Will She do if hope is nowhere to be found? Review Please  .


Coldblooded

Sorry Its Really Short Im Starting On Chapter Two Right Away Please Review! ^.^

Chapter 1

Oath

'Walking these paths bleeding was something I blamed myself for. If only I didn't leave them behind they wouldn't be dead. Its all my fault! Hinata tried everything to just stop him and all I did was run. Naruto, Garra , And Neji will never forgive me.'

Sakura fell to the snow covered ground as her blood staind hair spreaded over the snow. she looked up watching as the snow fell upon her scratched face. Her heart slowed with every beat and she knew this was the end for her.

'I'm sorry'

Snow was being compressed under large paws, sakura took what energy she had left and turned to see only a dirty white in shape of a dog standing inches away from her. It stepped closer and sniffed at sakuras hand. Even if she could not do anything she had no knowledge of being tored apart by some large dog. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and blacked out from blood lost wondering into darkness.

Waking up she found that she was laying on a blanket, the pain struck her like a bullet hitting flesh. She slowly and sorely raised herself leaning against the wall of a cave. her hair was pulled back in to a pony tail and bandaging was wrapped around cleaned wounds. She looked around to find no one and to see her clothes laying next to her folded neatly.

"So your up! Thats good" Sakura jerked when the large dog appeared infront of her out of nowhere making the pain come back. "you shouldn't do that or you'll open your wounds up again" the huge dog was now identify as a white wolf with brown and bage markings on its fur. Sakura looked into the eyes of this beautiful creature and notice a faint red color around its muzzle.

looking down she found two dead rabbits. "Where am I Wheres temari and hinata" The wolf just sat next to sakura and looked out the corner at her. "You should know im only a mear wolf cherry blossom" She couldn't believe she was talking to wolf but on the other had kiba's clan has talking wolves but their ninja dogs so thats different. "how did you-" "Clean your wounds and bandage you up" the wolf finished for her

"like any other human would"

'Human'

"You see im a human but I have a curse on me only allowing me to be human for an hour but then changed back into this weak form" the growled in annoyance making sakura slightly shiver as she kept her eyes on the wild companion.

"Whats your name" the blossom brought up the courage to ask "Sam" the wolf said flatly as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth. "My name is haruno sakura" she said quietly "well its nice hearing such a beautiful name with a beautiful face to match it" Sakura Blushed and couldn't help but smiled at the compliment.

"so how did you get into such a situation to be transformed into a wolf" curiousity killed the ninja "Orchimaru" everything went quiet and the tense grew. "How Long ago was this" she had to know she just had to! "a month or so before leaf ninja attacked the base, Why is there a certain reason for your constant questioning".

"no there not" a slight pain feeling hit her heart with so much force. "Do ot lie to a wof for they can see into your eyes and pull the truth out" this statment made sakura look surprise. "Maybe it was the uchiha pest you are seeking am i correct".

Sakura nodded "he left for power and is seeking to kill his brother, Itachi" a paw was lifted upon her lap and she saw the seriousness in the wolfs eyes "What if i propose a deal" the wolf stood up standing tall with its chest poked out "i'm listening" "What if i helped you find your dear uchiha in return you help me break this curse" it something sakura hadn''t expected but then again things like this have a twist and it may turn out bad.

Without thinking another minute sakura agreed and the wolf grinned devilishly. "As long as this oath is not broken i can be human to help you search for your little pet but if anyone of us break this oath they will be stuck in eternal darkness" the massive wolf put her forhead onto sakura's and a black aura surrounded them for only a min or so until it disappear.


End file.
